Paranormal Activity: The Konoha Ninjas
by HamatoDani27
Summary: First Naruto fic! Takes place during Shippuden. Rated T for all sorts of things. A strange mission. Sakura's not impressed, people are argueing and, wait, what's that thing?
1. Chapter 1: Mission Assigned

Paranormal Activity: The Konoha Ninjas

 **Whoopee my very first Naruto fanfic! This story takes place during early Shippuden, except Sasuke's already back. I don't think it'll be that funny, though but I'll try my best.**

 **There might be slight pairings if you squint :3**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto can never belong to anyone else but Masashi Kishimoto... T_T**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the village of Konohagakure. Birds were chirping, a light breeze cooled the air. All seemed peaceful until everyone in the village heard a loud screech of:

"WHHHAAAAT?"

Yep, that was indeed the voice of a certain blonde, knuckle head ninja of the Leaf.

He was standing before the Fifth Hokage, with a pink haired kunoichi to his right, and a raven haired...well 'rogue ninja' to his left. And he was basically losing it.

"But Tsunade-baa-chan! Why can't we get a worthwhile mission for once? I mean really, what's just staying in some weird house for 2 weeks?" Naruto complained at the strange mission he had just been assigned. "Listen Naruto, it's not just Team Kakashi that will be doing this mission. Joining you will be Team Guy, Team Kurenai, as well as Ino and Shikamaru will be your moderator." Tsunade explained. "C'mon Naruto, I'm sure it'll be fun." Sakura smiled, giving the blonde an all-too-nice pat on the back. Naruto could've sworn he saw an evil glint in her eyes. A soft 'Hn' could be heard from Sasuke. Naruto gave in, knowing that refusing would do no good, not if the Hokage AND Sakura had a say in it. "Ugh fine, when must we leave?" He asked with a slight grunt. "All the teams will meet up at the main gate in an hour." Tsunade said.

And with that, the Jinchuuriki ran out the door.

"Uh, you had better get going. Good luck with the mission." Said the Hokage with a very slight smirk. "Thank you, Tsunade-shishou." Said a distraught Sakura as she left. Looks like Sasuke left already. "What am I going to do with those boys?" Sakura thought to herself.

She didn't see a certain copy-nin casually walk into Lady Tsunade's office.

"Is it done?" Kakashi asked Tsunade. "Yes but I'm not even going to ask what you're planning on doing to them." She answered, laying back into her chair. "Hehe. Thank you very much, Hokage-sama. And-..." He put a finger to his mask-covered mouth and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Oh don't worry, I won't tell anybody." Tsunade said to herself as she reached into a drawer in her desk to get out a relaxing bottle of Sake. Just as she was about to take a sip, Shizune walked in a with a bunch of paperwork. "Uh ma'am?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. Tsunade quickly put the bottle back and gave her assistant a death glare.

"You saw nothing."

 ***An hour later, at the main gate of the Hidden Leaf village.***

All the teams were gathered, but a certain person was late.

"Ugh where is he?" Sakura grunted, stomping around. At that moment, the blonde shinobi came running towards the group. "Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late." He shouted with a sheepish grin. And like usual, Sakura gave him a punch to the head. "YOU BAKA, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" She yelled. "I had to go to Ichiraku to get some lunch, I was hungry." He said. The pinkette sighed irritably but kept quiet.

Suddenly, Shikamaru spoke up.

"Everyone there's been a slight change of plans, you will not be leaving in teams but as individuals. And only certain people will be going since we now need some of the Chunnin to go on some important missions that have mysteriously popped up."

There was a confused silence before 'someone' shouted out,

"Hey, that's not fair! Sasuke and I are still Genin so we don't get to go on the more important missions! I wanna go on those missions, dattebayo!"

That outburst fully earned another punch to the head from Sakura. Although she secretly wished Ino wouldn't get to go.

"Well sorry Naruto, Hokage's orders. Here's the people who will be doing this current mission:

"Sakura"

 _'Alright'_

"Naruto"

 _'I still think this is unfair.'_

"Sasuke"

 _'Hn.'_

"Neji"

 _'Oh fine.'_

"Tenten"

 _'Yes! I get to go with Neji-kun!'_

"Hinata"

 _'N-Naruto-kun will be there.' *Turns red*_

"Then, Ino and myself.

 _'Great, now I have to deal with Miss Forehead.'_

"We have to be off. The rest of you, report to Tsunade-sama right away."

Naruto noticed the people left had strange smiles on their faces.

Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

 ***After a half hour of walking through thick forest***

The group of now only 8 ninjas minus 1 was enjoying the peaceful silence until it was broken.

"So Shikamaru, what exactly does this 'mission' entail?" Naruto asked. After a long sigh and a muttering of "What a drag", the Nara finally explained.

"Apparently we have a task to stay in an abondoned house for 2 weeks. That's all the Hokage told me."

Naruto sweatdropped. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Now stop being troublesome."

Naruto folded his arms and pouted in disappointment. "This mission sucks already." "Naruto unless you want me to shove my foot down your throat, you'll shut up!" Sakura threatened. "Wow, for once Forehead is making sense." Ino said. "I won't mind doing it to you. Ino-pig!" The furious pink haired kunoichi made a fist in front of Ino. "G-Guys, p-please don't f-fight." Hinata said softly. "If we carry on like this, we won't be able to together." Tenten added. The 2 quarelling kunoichis glared at each other.

There was a sudden chill in the air.

"We're here." Shikamaru announced. Naruto gulped heavily. Everyone else gasped.

This was no normal house, it was almost a mansion.

And it didn't look very welcoming...

 **DUNDUNDUN! Nah it's not that scary...yet. MWAHAHA!**

 **Read and review pretty please? I'll give you all a nice steaming bowl of ramen! Lol**


	2. Chapter 2: Random Arguements

Paranormal Activity: The Konoha Ninjas

 **Hey I'm back with an update! You know Guest, I read through that first chapter then it hit me. It was actually something like a prologue. Don't you agree? Well any who, thanks for the review(hey did that rhyme?) the real story starts here, I promise it'll be longer. ;)**

Chapter 2:

So these eight ninjas were standing before the ominous looking house.

"Uh Shikamaru, are you sure this is the place?" Naruto asked, trying to conceal the light squeak in his voice. "We were following the directions I was given so, yeah." The Jounin answered. The other ninjas just stared. With Neji keeping his usual 'I-aint scared-of-nothing' expression. "I've got a b-bad feeling a-about this." Hinata said. The house was oddly big, and its dull grey colour stood out in the lush green forest.

"So this is the part where we go inside?" Ino suggested. Slow nods all around. Suddenly a certain raven-haired Genin spoke up. "You guys aren't scared are you?" He smirked walking forward. "Not me, Teme." Naruto jumped ahead of Sasuke. "Since you're so confident Naruto, why don't you open the door?" Sakura asked evilly. She liked the fact that Naruto was such a scaredy-cat 'or fox' sometimes. Said blonde looked at Shikamaru as if to say that the Jounin should open since he was the moderator. "Whatever, go ahead." He said dismissively. Naruto grunted and marched towards the house with a determined look on his face.

What was there to be scared of? It's only a house and this mission's a whole lot of baloney anyway.

The other ninjas followed after him. When Naruto reached the front porch he saw that the house had double doors, which was never a good sign. At least that's what he saw in movies... "C'mon you idiot, open the damn doors already!" Ino scolded impatiently. He reached out his arms to touch the golden doorknobs. They were freezing cold. The blonde tried to ignore it and turned the knobs to open the doors.

 _Crrrrreeeeeaaaakkkk..._

Just then, a certain pink-haired kunoichi jumped past Naruto and looked for a switch. "Are you crazy, Forehead? You don't know what's going on in there!" The blonde kunoichi of the group shouted. Tenten ran inside as well, readied with two kunai obviously. "There." When their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness they were met with something very unexpected.

"Oh my gosh this place is beautiful!" Sakura shouted with anime hearts in her eyes. Ino soon followed. Everyone else was speechless. A sparkling chandelier hung from the ceiling of what appeared to be an entrance hall, which led to a not-the-average-size living room that had a giant flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Black leather sofas which looked like they haven't been sat on yet with a glass coffee table in the centre. A flight of palace-style marble stairs, with the upstairs rooms surrounding the large living room.

"Wooooow..." Was the only thing that left everyone's lips before Shikamaru spoke. "Ok. Since this is a mission all the guys are going to have to sleep in one room, same with the girls." "As long as I get to sleep far enough from Ino-pig." Sakura mumbled. Apparently the blonde kunoichi heard her. "What was that, Forehead?" The pinkette waved her off. A flash of orange and yellow whizzed through the group and up the stairs.

"Haha! I'm gonna be the first one to call dibs, Dattebayo!"

A short pause...

Then Ino ran too, followed by almost everyone else.

"Get back here, Dobe!"

"Where do you think you're going, Ino-pig!?"

"Hey, wait up!"

"Oh, what a drag." Shikamaru mumbled and slowly walked upstairs followed by the Hyuugas, who were both stifling some laughter.

The ninjas explored the top floor, checking where all the rooms were and what they looked like. None looked suspicious whatsoever. They soon split up and went into two separate rooms.

 _With the girls_

Ino opened the door to reveal a large bedroom with four single beds, two on the opposite sides of the room, each with a bedside table. They were even in the kunoichis' favourite colours. "Wow, it's almost like we were expected." Tenten said, dropping her bag onto the blood-red and white covered bed. "That's weird if you ask me. I mean, you saw what the house looked like from the outside right? And we get a beautiful well furnished home." Ino said, sitting on the dark purple and black covered bed. "I agree." Hinata added, settling on the lavender and white covered bed. "Hmm." Was all Sakura said, unpacking her clothes on her cherry blossom pink and and red covered bed.

 _With the boys_

Same thing, four beds with bedside tables, favourite colours. "Guys meet me downstairs as soon as you're done. We need to plan our stay." Shikamaru said and excused himself from the room. "Hey wait up, I wanna get something to eat!" Naruto ran after him, leaving his heap of clothes on his orange covered bed. "These 2 weeks are going to be long." Neji sighed. Sasuke shook his head in agreement. "Yup."

A few minutes later everyone went downstairs and into the dining room where Shikamaru was waiting. The Jounin was sitting at the top end of a long, dark wooden table. The rest of the ninjas sat down, with Ino and Sakura fighting over who would get to sit beside Sasuke, much to his dismay. Eventually the pinkette won and Ino proceeded to sit across from the two. Next to her were Tenten and Neji, and Hinata took a seat next to Sakura. "Wait, where's Naruto?" At that moment the blonde Genin came walking in with a bright smile and a bowl of ramen. _Typical._ He put the steaming bowl on the table and seated himself beside Hinata. Said kunoichi blushed a bit. "Before anything else, you all should know; just before we were assigned this mission, the Hokage sent some ANBU members to check this place out and they didn't turn up anything suspicious. But she's convinced that some strange things happen here." Shikamaru started. "And when were you planning on telling us this?" Ino asked, frustrated. "I just got the message from Tsunade-sama." He answered, showing her his tablet. Though it was the most obvious answer. Tsunade wouldn't send her shinobi to a place that looked like a holiday house. _'I still don't get why the place looks so nice and new. It doesn't add up.'_ Sakura thought. "The sole purpose of this mission is to find out if the rumours are true. So we have to put video cameras in every room." The girls looked at him like _'WHAT?'_ "Sorry, Hokage's instructions." Sakura gave all the boys death glares. "If any of you so much as try to be perverts..." She showed them her fists. Naruto nearly choked on his ramen.

"Shikamaru, what does Tsunade-shishou mean by 'strange happenings'?" Tenten asked. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at the Jounin. "Some story about a girl who came into this house a few years ago and came out with a knife in her hand and some people say there was someone behind her, holding her shoulders." He explained. The story sent chills up everyone's spines eventhough they were trying to keep their composure. "Yeah, I think we should just eat, put up the cameras and whatever, then just go to sleep. It's been a long day." Sakura stood up. Everyone else followed suit. "Shikamaru, that story wasn't really true, was it?" Naruto asked with an empty bowl in his hand, slightly shaking. "I really don't know, Naruto. Troublesome people say the strangest things." He answered, exiting the room. The blonde ninja was spaced out for a second, then snapped back to reality. "Hey, do leave me alone in here!" He shouted as he ran out the door to the kitchen where everyone was.

Shortly after they all ate, the boys set up the video cameras in their room, the kitchen, the dining room and the living area. Ino and Sakura refused to have any of the boys come into the girls room and decided to have a try at setting up the video cameras themselves. Which took them quite a while but they got it right. "Phew! See boys? You guys aren't the only ones who can do stuff like this." Ino bragged. "Whatever." Could be heard from the neighbouring room. Hinata yawned. "Guys, I think we should get to sleep." She said, barely able to keep her eyes open. The other girls yawned too. They changed in the bedrooms' bathroom and went to sleep. But not before checking to make sure the cameras were still rolling.

It was oddly quiet in the guys room. They must've been really tired.

"Guys do you really think that there might be something in this house?"

"Shut up and go to sleep, Dobe!"

Little do they know what might be coming for them in a few hours.

 **Mwahahahaha! I'm too good. Just kidding. I forgot to mention this story is slightly modern AU. The juicy stuff will be coming in the next chapter so get the popcorn ready, don't get scared please? LOL**

 **Be looking forward to more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

Paranormal Activity: The Konoha Ninjas

 **You guys all deserve a jar of cookies for the reviews! :D Finally some 'happenings' will take place. Maybe just enough to make your heart beat faster, I don't know... :3**

Chapter 3

 _Night #1_

 _21 May 2011_

 _11:00 PM_

Everyone had just gone to bed. It was awfully quiet, though some snoring could be heard coming from the boys' room. Shikamaru earlier said that both bedroom doors should be left open, should there be any noises coming from downstairs. All the cameras were rolling.

 _Girls' room camera_

 _11:45 PM_

The bedroom door was opened wider with a soft creak.

 _00:23 AM_

The bathrooms' light switched on and off.

 _Boys' room camera_

 _01:25 AM_

Thumping noises could be heard coming from just outside the door. Everyone was so fast asleep they didn't hear any of it.

 _03:56 AM_

A dark shadow whizzed past the door.

Nothing else happened for the rest of the night and the ninjas woke up to give status reports on the cameras.

 _09:48 AM_

"It was just Night number one and we have not heard anything but we are about to take the footage downstairs to Shikamaru to see if anything 'happened'." Sakura spoke, looking into the camera. "Hey Forehead, you got to talk to the camera, now let me carry it downstairs." Ino offered. "Be my guest." Sakura said. She grinned as Ino lifted the heavy piece of equipment with a grunt.

"Do you think anything happened last night, Hinata?" Tenten asked the Hyuuga. She simply shrugged.

"Night number one has just passed and I-, I mean we, didn't hear anything. Oh, but I think I heard Sasuke shout in his sleep." Naruto whispered to the camera with a grin. Said raven-haired ninja gave the blonde a shove and turned off the camera. "Dobe, pick up the camera and bring it downstairs." He said and walked out of the room. "Hmph, Teme."

Downstairs in the dining room, Shikamaru was sitting with two monitors on the table. The Nara genius hooked up the video cameras to the monitors.

"Let's watch the girls' one first." Naruto burst out. Earning yet another smack on the noggin from Sakura. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and clicked on the left monitor, where the boys' footage was. He turned the speakers up so that they could hear if there were any sounds.

It was quite dark so it was difficult to see anything. "Guys I can't see." "Shhhh, Naruto!" Everyone whispered. _'Thump...thump...thump.'_ Could be heard. "We didn't hear any of that? Wow." Shikamaru fast forwarded the video.

Until everyone saw 'it'.

"What is that thing?" Naruto jumped back slightly frightened. Just slightly. "Looks like we're onto something." Tenten said, taking a closer look at the 'thing' on the monitor. Sakura narrowed her eyes quizzically. The girls' footage played next. The moving door and the flickering bathroom light. "Oh come on that's just a coincidence. You guys don't really think that there's a ghost or something in this house, do you?" Sakura blurted. No one said a word.

"Shikamaru may I suggest something?" The Jonin nodded.

"I think tonight we should do the same routine, but this time, we should be on alert. Should anything happen, we use our bloodlines. Then we can find out exactly what's going on here." The pinkette suggested. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ino protested. "Do you have a better idea Ino-pig?" Sakura growled. "I say we split up into groups and search the entire house for clues or something." The blonde kunoichi suggested. "You know, that's not bad." Tenten piped up. "Take that, Forehead!"

"Alright, split up into pairs and decide who searches where. We can still do Sakura's plan tonight." Shikamaru said, sitting back into the chair ready to take a nap. "Oh no, lazy-ass. You're coming with me." Ino told him, pulling by the wrist out of the dining room. "What a drag."

"Sakura-chan, you wanna...?" Naruto chuckled, wanting to go with the pinkette. "Forget it, I'm going with Sasuke-kun." She grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran upstairs, with him reluctantly trailing. "Sasuke-bastard." Naruto muttered. He then turned and saw a certain violet-haired kunoichi giggling at the sight of her cousin being dragged down the hallway by Tenten.

He tapped her on the shoulder. "Hinata, heh, since your cousin is out, you wanna come with me?" She turned her head slowly. "What'ya say?" He held out his hand. Her face went a crazy beet red. "S-sure, N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered nervously. "Great! Let's go see if this place has a basement." He clutched her hand and they went search for said downstairs room. That's if she didn't faint before they got there.

 _Upstairs, in the attic..._

"Wow, this attic's big enough to host a party." Sakura said, looking around the unusually large space. "Look at all this junk." Sasuke said and opened a box lazily. "Maybe we can find something amongst these things." Sakura beamed. "Duh, that's why I opened one of the boxes already." The raven-haired shinobi bluntly said. The kunoichi waved him off and searched through the junk and found a little wooden box. She opened it to find different pictures and memorabilia. "Sasuke, I think I found something."

 _In the courtyard..._

"I didn't know the place even had a courtyard. And it's kinda creepy." Tenten commented standing on what appeared to be some sort of a mural. Neji used his Byakugan to see if there were any chakra flows around the area. "See anything, Neji?" She asked the Hyuuga. "There's nothing around here, only the murals. Maybe they have some sort of message." He answered, looking at the mural on the wall. Tenten looked at the one on the ground. "All I see are strange beings. They look kinda zombies, but more evil. They've all got kunai in their hands." She said. "That's it!"

 _In one of the many empty rooms in the house..._

"This place keeps getting weirder." Ino said, walking into the empty room with Shikamaru right behind. "Geez, it's dark in here. The window's been boarded up." He said. There was a rocking chair in the middle of the room facing a mirror. "I'm tired from all that walking about." Shikamaru yawned and attempted to sit in the chair. Before he could, the blonde kunoichi pulled on his arm. "Are you crazy, you who sat in that chair before!" She shouted. "What are you talking about? Are you that superstitious?" He asked, with a slight grin. "No, it's just that some pretty weird things have been happening since we came here. And I'm not in the mood for more-"

Ino paused and stared into the mirror. Shikamaru turned around and was dumbstruck by what they saw.

A being, who was standing behind them in the reflection, _was waving at them._

 _At the door which led to the basement..._

"I knew we'd find it!" Naruto yelled in excitement and opened the door. Hinata stared down at the darkness. "A-are you s-sure this is a-a g-good idea, Naruto-kun?" The blonde paid no attention and started walking down the wooden stairs. "We're bound to find something-whoa!" A stair gave way and sent the Jinchuuriki tumbling down the rest of the stairs. "N-Naruto-kun! A-Are you alright?" Hinata came running down the stairs. "-in here." Naruto muttered with his face still plastered to the ground. The kunoichi quickly helped him up. "I can't see anything in here." He said, narrowing his eyes. "I-I think I saw a s-switch against the wall." Hinata said and walked over to the wall, the room lit up a few seconds later.

"Sweet! Now let's see what we can find!" The blonde grinned and started walking forward.

But there was nothing there.

"Um, Naruto-kun? There's nothing there." Hinata smiled at her crushes' silliness. "Hehe. My bad." He scratched the back of his head. The Hyuuga activated her Byakugan, confused at the fact that the basement was empty. Then she found something. "N-Naruto, in that corner, I sensed something." She pointed to a corner in the far end of the space. A chest. The two Leaf ninja walked over to the chest. With Naruto obviously being the more impatient one he opened the chest. It was full of weapons. "Man I wonder what these are doing in here. And they don't look like they've been used yet." The blonde shinobi said, looking at a shiny shuriken. Hinata dug further into the chest and found something she didn't expect to find at all...

 **I'm soooo sorry you guys but I felt I had to leave it there X3 But never fear the next chapter will be here before you know it! Believe it! XD Read and Review pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4: On Alert

Paranormal Activity: The Konoha Ninjas

 **I don't really know if the previous chapter was that scary, but I promise each time it's going to get better. :3 There will be slight gore at the end of this chapter, you have been warned**

Chapter 4: On Alert

About thirty minutes later, most of the ninjas were gathered in the living room.

"Hey, where are Naruto and Hinata?" Tenten noticed the missing pair. "Either Naruto got them lost or Hinata finally confessed and they're getting intimate somewhere. But I doubt it's the latter." Sakura smirked. "What are you talking about, Sakura?" The other Hyuuga asked. "Oh nothing Neji, absolutely nothing."

Just then said two ninja made their way into the room. With Hinata holding something in her arms. "So what did you guys find?" The blonde asked the rest, sitting down on the couch with an over-enthusiastic grin. Sakura slammed the wooden box onto the coffee table which everyone was gathered around. "I bet what we found is about to wipe that smile right off your face, Naruto." She opened the box to reveal pictures...

Of them...

"Wha? How? H-How are there pictures of us in here!?" Naruto was totally bewildered. Sakura was shaking as she went through the pictures. "This is getting even creepier." Tenten whimpered slightly. "Do you guys even know about these pictures?" Everyone shook their heads. "And it's only us. None of the others are here. Now do you think this isn't a joke, huh, Forehead?" Ino pointed at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Whatever." She took out a picture frame and yelped. Ino screamed and hid behind Shikamaru, who was also looking caught off guard. "T-That looks kinda like the thing that waved at us in that mirror." Ino squeaked. "Gaaaah! It's not some sort g-g-ghost is it?" Naruto pointed at the picture. "Beats me."

Sakura put all the pictures back in the box and closed it. "What happened? What mirror?" She asked a shaking Ino. "Shikamaru and I were searching upstairs and we came across an almost empty room. It was dark, the window was boarded up. There was a mirror at the end on the wall with a wooden rocking chair facing it. Shikamaru wanted to sit on it because he said he was tired from all the walking. But I pulled him for 'safety reasons' and then we saw it. It was the most horrible looking figure, then it waved at us with a malicious grin." The blonde kunoichi explained with her teeth nearly shattering. "You're kidding."

"We saw some strange murals outside in the courtyard." Tenten broke the uneasy silence. "This place has a courtyard?" Sakura asked with a surprised look on her face. The weapon mistress gulped and nodded. The Hyuuga protégé decided to continue the story.

"I couldn't sense anything with my Byakugan but Tenten and I saw carvings in the murals. People with black eyes, walking with kunai. There were also strange signs. Stars and triangles. Neither of us ever saw things like that." He explained. "It can't be genjutsu, otherwise you would've recognised them." Sakura said.

"S-Sakura, I-I think this is s-some sort of ancient witchcraft." Hinata suddenly said. All eyes looked at her. "Why would you say that?" The medic-nin asked. "N-Naruto-kun and I f-found this in the basement." She held up the object she had in her arms.

An Ouija Board..

Gasps and screams echoed in the room. Only the girls screamed though. "W-Why w-was t-that down t-t-there?" Ino pointed, shaking even more. Naruto had enough. "Wait up! Why are all of you screaming over a wooden board?" Sakura punched him. "Shut up, you idiot." She growled. "You baka! Don't you know what people do with Ouija Boards!?" Ino yelled. "Uh no." Naruto rubbed his now aching head. "They're used to communicate with spirits. So yeah they are used for witchcraft." Shikamaru explained. Sakura folded her arms.

"S-So you're telling me that that thing can call g-g-ghosts?" The Jinchuuriki was starting to panic. Ino nodded. "Guys, what are we going to do now that we know witchcraft went on in this house?" Tenten asked. "We're going to have to stick it out for 13 more days. But I still don't know about this whole witchcraft thing. So we found an Ouija Board, but that doesn't mean-." "Forehead, stop being so stubborn. I know what I saw in that room!" Ino interrupted. "That's it. Let's go eat and forget about this for now, then we have to put Sakura's plan into motion." Shikamaru said and stood up. The rest sighed and followed suit.

About an hour later everyone was gathered in the living room again.

"Alright Sakura, let's hear it."

Said kunoichi stood up and paced slowly up and down the living room.

"So, if we want to find out exactly what's going on here we need to be on alert. Tonight we'll be starting. Obviously all the cameras will be on. Everyone will be armed with a few kunai and shuriken, and please don't hesitate to use your special jutus. But be careful, _Naruto_." She shot a glare at the blonde shinobi. "We're going to be in certain hiding spots all over the house. If you guys see anything, charge up your chakra and the rest of us will come and help."

"But if it's a ghost then how are weapons going to help?"

"Just shut up and do as told, dobe." Sasuke said without even looking at the person who asked that. It was kinda obvious.

"Thank you very much, Sasuke-kun. And guys please, make extra sure you're not hallucinating. We don't want to get to you and then there's nothing. Capiche?"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto stood up and saluted. "Unless you want to fly across this room with a dent in your face you'd better get your post which is..." Sakura paused and looked around. "Behind the staircase. Move it!" Naruto scurried down the area to the stairs. Ino whispered to Shikamaru, who looked like he was ready to have a nap. "Shikamaru, how can you just sit back and let that Large Forehead take over? Aren't you supposed to be the leader here?" The Nara simply shrugged. "It's way less troublesome than having to think up all these myself. I'm going to go set up the cameras then go sit in the dining hall." He got up lazily.

"So Ino can hide under the coffee table here, then Sasuke-kun and I will be behind the counter in the kitchen." The blonde kunoichi huffed at Sakura's order. "Hinata can be in the back hall near the basement. Tenten in the girls' room and Neji in the guys' room." She continued. The three ninjas headed out. A voice called from the stairs. "Sakura, are you going to turn off the lights?" Said kunoichi gritted her teeth. "Of course I am, you idiot!"

 _Night #2_

 _22 May 2011_

 _10:47 PM_

Everyone was at their assigned hiding spots. It was basically pitch dark throughout the house.

It was completely silent.

 _11:13 PM_

"Sakura! This is getting boring!" 'Someone' shouted from the stairs. "It hasn't even been half an hour since we started! Be patient and keep quiet." Sakura whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

 _11:49 PM_

"Guys, my legs are starting to-" _THUMP...THUMP...THUMP..._ "What was that?" Ino gasped, peeking out from under the table. Everyone else looked around, some confused whispers were exchanged. A few minutes later a blood curdling shriek came from upstairs.

 _AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

"Oh Kami! It's Tenten! C'mon let's go!" Ino stumbled out from under the table and the other ninjas joined her in running upstairs.

 _11:56 PM_

They reached the bedroom door to find it locked. "Why would the door be locked?" Naruto was frantically yanking on the doorknob. "Stand back!" Neji ran and kicked the door down. The ninjas burst into the almost dark room and made a disturbing discovery.

There was a huge pool of blood on the wooden floor, blood covered kunai lay scattered on the floor, some were thrown into the walls that had bloody handprints on the off-white coat. The Weapon Mistress was nowhere in sight. A message was smeared onto the wall in blood:

 _'You're next, Yamanaka!'_

 **I have nothing further to say other than R &R? And yeah cliffhanger again, next chapter will be here soon?"**


	5. Chapter 5: Situation? Worse!

Paranormal Activity: The Konoha Ninjas

 **Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Yeah the previous ending might have a been a little on the gory side, but that's how the story's gonna be from here on in for a few more chapters...sorry X3... But to KLCrazyness, thanks I'm glad you liked it! :D**

Chapter 5

 _11:58 PM_

The seven ninjas stared at the sight before them.

Neji slowly walked across the room to the blood covered space and fell to his knees staring emotionlessly at the pool of blood. The girls had tears streaming down their faces.

Ino against the wall hand over her mouth. She did not know whether to be sad because her friend had been mysteriously killed and and there was no trace of the body, or be afraid of the fact that she was going to be killed next.

The rest of the ninjas stood behind the Hyuuga protégé, speechless and shocked. Shikamaru put his hand on his shoulder. "This is bad. We should leave after we investigate in the morning and let the Hokage send in the ANBU. This is really serious." He hesitantly said. Neji got up and walked out of the room. A few seconds later a door slamming was heard."We can't do anything so let's get this cleaned up." Shikamaru said. "Right. We need to get some things from the kitchen, let's go. You two can help." Sakura pointed at Naruto and Sasuke. They quickly followed the others downstairs.

 _00:02 A..._

"How's Neji gonna handle this? I mean, he did 'like' her, right?" Naruto broke the sorrowing silence as they walked downstairs. "Naruto, please keep quiet about that and leave him alone for now." Sakura whispered. "How could something like this happen? " _C'mon guys, I'm sure it'll be fun!"_ "Sasuke imitated Sakura's voice. The pink haired kunoichi sighed sadly. "There's no time to argue. Are you girls still going to sleep in that room after we cleaned it?" Shikamaru asked the now three girls. "N-No please! I'm not g-going back in there! What if whatever killed Tenten comes back?" Ino shrieked. "Ino has a point. M-Maybe w-we should sleep in t-the living room tonight." Hinata suggested. "Good idea. But that means we need to go back in there for our blankets and stuff..." Sakura sighed.

"Uhhh...we could sleep down here too, then you guys...can s-share with us?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to hint at Sakura. "Personally I think that's a really bad idea but then again, none of us want to go back up there." She said. Naruto grinned brightly. "As long as you know, I AM NOT sharing with you." Sakura added. Naruto's grin disappeared. "Let's get our things, we can sort out the rest when we get back." Shikamaru ushered the the two back up the stairs while the girls went to sit down in the living area. Hinata suddenly got up. "Where are you going, Hinata-san?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga. "I-I umm...need to go upstairs quickly. I-I'll be right b-back." She said and sprinted upstairs. The medic-nin raised an eyebrow .

In the guys' room, Shikamaru warned Naruto and Sasuke to just grab their things and be quiet while doing so, though he knew Naruto would be the first one to start. The Hyuuga protégé was sitting cross-legged at foot of his bed, facing the wall. Naruto was just about to talk to him when Shikamaru motioned for him to get out of the room. Just as he exited, a certain violet-haired kunoichi walked into the room with a determined look on her face. He said nothing, just watched her as she sat beside her mourning cousin.

He was about to tell her to leave but she spoke up. "Neji-nii-san, I know you don't want to talk about what happened so I won't be long." He nodded slightly. "Look, even though we might not have said anything, we all know that you really liked Tenten. When this nightmare is over we can have a proper memorial for her." She put her hand on his shoulder.

And handed him Tenten's ninja headband.

It still had a few bloodstains on it. "I found this just after you left." Neji took the headband and gripped it. Hinata got up and looked at him, without making direct eye contact. "And for what it's worth, Tenten told me she liked you just before we left for this mission." She could tell that her cousin's expression changed. With that said she proceeded to leave the room.

Naruto, who had been eavesdropping the conversation was so shocked at Hinata's hidden confidence that he didn't manage to get away from the spot where he was standing before the girl saw him. "Oh N-Naruto-kun, I didn't s-see you t-there." Hinata said, surprised. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You should speak up more. You have a pretty voice." The Jinchuuriki grinned. Hinata's face turned blood red. "R-Really?" With those words, the Hyuuga heiress was lights out. "Was it something I said?" Naruto asked himself, completely oblivious at the real reason. Afterwards he had a hard time carrying his stuff and the girl downstairs.

When he finally got to the living area he found that everyone had already gotten into pairs. A scared Ino with a reluctant Shikamaru, and a possessive Sakura with an extremely reluctant Sasuke. "What did you do this time?" Sakura asked Naruto, looking at the unconscious girl in his arms. "Nothing, I swear! She just turned red fainted again." The pink haired kunoichi slapped her forehead. "G-Guys can we please just go to sleep?" Ino whispered, already covered in a bundle of blankets on one of the sofas. "Ino's right, as soon as it's light again we can investigate." Shikamaru said from the other end of the sofa.

Sakura had already set out the blankets so that she and Sasuke could actually sleep comfortably on the floor. The latter made sure to sleep as far from the medic-nin as possible. She had told Naruto to go for the sleeper couch just because Hinata was paired up with him. After all that, the ninjas finally settled into sleep (That's if they could, considering the trauma they just suffered) , with scattered thoughts on what might happen next...

 _About nine hours later..._

The ninjas were in the dining room Shikamaru told Naruto to get the camera from the girls' room, he reluctantly agreed and went upstairs. Sakura walked over to Ino who was still shaking in her seat. "You know we'll be there to protect you, Ino." She put a hand on the blonde kunoichi's shoulder. Ino smiled. "Um, I should probably check on Neji-nii-san." Hinata stood up. As if on cue, the Hyuuga protégé walked in with Naruto behind him. "Here's the camera. And Neji brought the other one." The latter mentioned said.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned awkwardly silent.

Shikamaru nodded and the two ninjas set the cameras on the table. When he hooked up the cameras to the monitors all the ninjas were gathered around the one end of the table. The Nara played the girls' room camera first. All eyes were glued to the screen.

At the time that the scream was heard, a hand covered the lens. Everyone gasped slightly.

"I was worried something like that might come up." Shikamaru sighed, disappointed. By the time the hand lifted away from the lens, they were met with the same awful sight they saw after bursting into the room that night. Neji turned away. Afterwards they closed the door and went downstairs. Next thing, a pale girl with black hair and completely black snake-like eyes appeared on the camera. "A-Are you guys seeing w-what I'm seeing?" Naruto gaped, they only replies were loud gulps. The girl pointed a pale, skinny finger out and said:

" _Yamanaka Ino, beware! You won't know when, but I'll be coming for you!"_

The camera shut off. Said girl stumbled out of her seat and and sat on her knees. "I'M GONNA DIE!" She shrieked and burst into tears. The two other kunoichi went to her side to try and calm her down. The guys just stood there. "I think now might be a good time to leave." Naruto said. Ino quickly got up and bolted for the front door. "I am not staying here any longer!" The rest ran after her. However, when they reached the front door, it was bolted shut and barricaded.

"We're stuck in here!?" Ino screamed and fainted. "What now?" Sasuke was actually scared this time. The group's monitor was quickly running out of ideas. "Boys, come with me, girls stay in the living room and make sure nothing happens to Ino. Watch TV or something." He said and left with the boys. "I wonder what they're going to do." Sakura muttered. Hinata sighed nervously.

"Hey Shikamaru, where are we going?" Naruto asked as they walked upstairs. "You and Sasuke are going into the girls' room to get their stuff. Neji and I are going to look for another room for them. We'll come call you when we find one." The orange-clad ninja gulped heavily. "Why us?" Somehow Sasuke had managed to grab the back of Naruto's collar and drag him inside the room before anyone else said a word.

20 minutes later

The boys came back downstairs, with Naruto and Sasuke looking a little parched. "What did you guys do?" Sakura asked. At that same time Ino woke up. "Don't kill us but we moved all your stuff to another room." Surprisingly, the two more dangerous of the girls just nodded. "Oh thanks guys, but what if-" Ino started. "We'll try our best to make sure you stay safe. All of you." The three girls blushed slightly. "So let's go get some breakfast. Cause I don't remember eating when we got up." We all know who said that. "Hinata, why don't you make those pancakes like at our last sleepover? They were great!" Sakura suggested. "O-Ok, but I'll need some h-help." She answered. "Sure."

The rest of the day was fortunately uneventful for the group of ninjas. They made sure to stay away from the basement and the attic. Of course, somebody still had to figure out how they were going to get out of there. But the day passed quickly and soon it was time for everyone to go to bed and for the cameras to start their work.

 _Night #3_

 _23 May 2011_

 _10:54 PM_

"Everyone has their weapons near?" Shikamaru peeped in by the girls to make sure they were armed. They nodded. "Alright, goodnight." He shut the door. "You doing ok, Ino?" Sakura asked the girl sleeping in the bed between hers and Hinata's. The boys decided to leave Tenten's bed in other room for the time being. "Yeah."

 _11:17 PM_

 _THUMP...THUMP...THUMP!_ loud footsteps were heard coming from outside the door.

 _11:19 PM_

They were getting louder, as if someone was walking towards the girls' room.

 _11:22 PM_

The door somehow managed to hinge open, creaking as it did. Ino was the first to wake up. In panic, she tried grab her kunai but-

Something grabbed her ankle and yanked her off the bed. 

_11:24 PM_

"SSSSSAAAAKKKUUUURRRRAAA!" She tried desperately to get up but her leg would not let her. Both of the other kunoichi shot up as the sudden noise woke them. Before they could do anything, Ino was dragged out the open door by her legs and the door shut after her.

Her screaming alerted everyone else and they burst out of the room just in time to see the blonde girl being dragged into a room and the door shut.

What they heard next could traumatise anyone...

 **OMG I cannot believe myself! I sat at 1 in the morning writing this! Cliffhanger at (I don't know if it's the best though) X3 Read & Review pretty please? Next chap Will Be Here Soon, Promise (?)**


End file.
